


an ode to conkus

by Nik_Fic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, my first attempt at smut pls no flames !!11!11!1!!!1!, thank you discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: the rating, essentially





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey wanna fuck Connor?” Markus asks.

 

”Sure bud,” the response comes.

 

And later Connor comes too and so does Markus and they  _make sweet love_. Aka fuck.

 

xx

the end


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they realise they don’t actually have pleasure centres or genetalia so they call Kamski and in exchange for some good ol brojobs get him to install all the funny stuff on them.

 

And then they  _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to make this fic 69 words

**Author's Note:**

> ok but i am now working on some more delish conkus action so pls sub


End file.
